Of Morons and Heavy Metal
by Chasing Sunlight
Summary: Who knew you could find love in the moshpit?


**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm not band bashing here. Sasuke is a music snob because I made him so. I myself love all types of music, from hardcore to pop, so don't take his hateing personally!

a/n: here's a silly little drabble that struck me one night. I wrote the thing in one evening, so it's not exactly my best work. But whatever, here's a little Valentines day NaruSasuNaru for ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Morons &amp; Heavy Metal<strong>

Most people came to concerts with friends. Not Sasuke; friends was a very lose term in his mind, which really only encompassed Suigetsu, and maybe Jugo and Karin. Otherwise he avoided people like the plague. Not only did he not get along with most people, he had the social graces of a toad and generally preferred solitude. He'd been called anti-social on many occasions, but he really didn't give a flying-fuck. Touching was off limits as well, even to friends; he'd never received much affection growing up, and the attention he received now was unwanted and persistent. Girls just didn't seem to get the idea of personal bubbles and that irritated him to no end. Then again, most things seemed to irritate the dark hair boy.

He made an exception when it came to music. He would willingly subject himself not only to being around people, but being mashed up against them. Maybe because he felt some connection that held him together with fellow music lovers and metal heads. Twined together by mutual passion. Plus it would totally piss his father off when he came home at one in the morning soaked in sweat, covered in bruises, and smiling like he'd just killed the neighbors. His two greatest loves, music and pissing his father off, combined into one sweet little package. Now how could he turn that down?

Sasuke leaned against the back wall of the arena, dressed in a black band shirt and dark wash jeans, surveying the mass of people milling about. It was that boring time in between sets, and everyone who wasn't still packed against the stage was off and about buying merch, hydrating, or taking a piss. Annoying mainstream crap music rang out from the big speakers on the stage as the crew moved out the opening acts crap so they could drag on the next set of drums and mikes. Sasuke could only grimace as they started playing Kesha or something over the system. God, what did they think they were doing? No one here would appreciate that kind of music. Sasuke would like to have a talk with whoever ran the music and introduce them to his fist. To take his mind of the God awful dance music, Sasuke did something he rarely partook in. People watching.

He recognized an overly pierced, red headed kid standing with a blue haired chick. Sasuke knew they both went to Itachi's super-elite college for freaks. It was hard **not** to remember them considering the disapproving look on his fathers face when Itachi had them over for dinner and to do some work on a project. He'd laughed (in his head of course) over that one for ages.

Sasuke managed to pick out a few kids he had passed in the halls at his own over-achiever high school, Otogakure. Sasuke was slightly surprised by that fact; he didn't think highly enough of any of them to even consider the fact that they might share music tastes. Sasuke spotted two other kids that piqued his interest. A scowling redhead who was being verbally abused by some blond, hyperactive spaz. The redhead blended in well enough, black clothing head to toe, sporting what looked like guy-liner. But the blonde idiot was wearing orange pants and a yellow shirt. He was like a spot of fucking sunshine in the all encompassing mass of shades of black and grey surrounding him. He almost (_almost_) felt bad for the redhead gothed-out kid; having to bring this ray of sunshine to a metal concert, when he obviously belonged at some shitty pop-punk concert, would be humiliating to say the least. He could only imagine bring Karin with him here. At least she'd dress more conservatively… color wise, even if she wore that ridiculous black push-up bra of hers under some see-through white shirt. Sasuke lost sight of the pair as the blond literally dragged his friend into the crowd. Tch, what a loser.

Sasuke sighed, getting bored of watching the sea of people. He chose to stare blankly at the ceiling for a while before pushing off the wall and making his way into the middle of the crowd gathering thickly around the stage. The main act would go on at any minute.

The lights went out with no warning and the roar of cheering crowd became deafening.

The pounding of a drum started, slow and steady, worked up to a steady thrum as the lights on the stage slowly bathed each band member in their own little pool of light.

And then it all broke with one shattering cord, and a double bass hit. The crowd burst with it, guys started banging back and forth, bashing heedlessly against who ever happened to be near. It wasn't long before a mosh pit had formed and Sasuke could be found at the heart of it, taking on guys who, if they really wanted to, could flatten him.

But that wasn't the point of this. Someone got knocked down, you helped them back up, gave them a grin, and went off to smack into someone else. There was beauty in the control chaos around them, and Sasuke loved every fucking minute of it. Pain and pleasure; rolled up so nicely you had a hard time distinguishing between them.

This was when he really, truly, felt _alive_.

The piercing vocals, the heavy and odd time-signatures of the drums, the hard rifts, and bone chilling screams that just resonated with Sasuke in a purely primal way. Like a war call, like something that was even more basic in nature. A call to prove his existence. Something to hold on to. One last breath. Hold it in. Fuck your past. The future is in your hand.

"_Seconds from the end  
>What's it gonna be?<br>Pull the trigger bitch"_

It was a high, off adrenalin, energy drinks, and whatever substance had been taken before hand. It was amazing how some many people, so many different people, could come together and scream the exact same line at the exact same time. There was a purpose to the madness. Their connection shinning though, no one cared if you were dirt poor, filthy rich, dark, light, girl, boy, or anything in between. In some inexplicable way they were all the same in these moments.

"**Back the fuck up, motherfuckers!" **demanded the lead** "Part it like the red sea you crazy fucks!"**

And everyone listened, either the left or the right, everyone moved to the side, a deep chasm between them. Sasuke's nerves were on fire. This was his favorite; the suicide split.

On the other side, Sasuke caught a glimpse of color against the wall of blackness and a flash of blonde hair against all the crazy other dyed colors.

"**Three, two, one, GO!"**

As a group both side rushed towards each other, completing the gap, filling the hole in a teeth smashing, bone breaking, concussion creating crash. It was perfection as far as Sasuke was concerned.

Even when he found himself on the floor, his spirits couldn't have been any higher. A hand reached down near his face, and he took it.

He was heaved up only to come face to face with the neon orange moron. The blonde flashed a blinding smile at Sasuke, and just as quickly as he was there, he disappeared with some incoherent holler as he collided with some girl with dreads and pinballed out of sight.

Sasuke had been thrown slightly off kilter by something that smile held, but he shook it off as the song ended and the next started up without a pause.

"**And now we pretend the shows over and then come back in five minutes after you fuckers yell about how much you love us."**

And exactly that happened. The walked off and everybody erupted in separate cheers that meshed together into one simple refrain.

"_Encore, encore, encore." _

They gave the crowd exactly what they wanted.

Even after a good hour of getting pushed around and elbowed in the face, Sasuke was still going strong. The ebb and flow of normal and circle moshing flowing easily back and forth in time with the music; God, he would never get enough of it.

Once again he found himself coming up against that blond kid. Sasuke locked eyes with him; Sasuke's grey and cold as frozen metal. His as deep and alive as the ocean. A challenge was set.

They went back and forth, ramming into each other. Pushing, shoving, cursing, smirking, grinning, panting. No way in hell was Sasuke going to let the blond get him this time. Even though his arm felt like it was fractured and his rival had a black eye forming from a well placed elbow.

They kept at it, not stopping until the band finally, _finally_, said their good nights and threw out whatever the hell they had on stage.

The blond snagged a guitar pick out of the air from his height advantage over Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Tough luck kid, grow a few inches and it could be yours next time." The blond teased with a stupid grin plastered on his face as he waved the guitar pick in front of Sasuke's face.

"Tch, whatever moron," Sasuke replied as he batted the offending limb out of his face, but he didn't let up on the death stare.

"Awww, is the little emo bastard upset that I took his precious pick. Gonna go home and write a song about it while you slit your wrists?" The blond teased as he ruffled Sasuke's hair in a demeaning manner.

"You're one to talk dumbass" Sasuke bit back, trying to keep an emotionless front when all he really wanted to do was rip the idiot's vocal cords out with his bear hands. "Either you're a total poser, or you like this 'emo shit' as well."

"Ah, you caught me!" the blond exclaimed with false tragedy as he pretended to look deeply wounded. Yet, that infuriating grin never faded. "What can I say, I like the soul crushing, emotional lyrics and the tortured screams. Or I just really get off on getting pushed up against other guys." Sasuke balked slightly at this and the blond snickered "Just kidding man, don't get your panties in a twist." He said heartily, clapping Sasuke on the back.

"You _wish_ you had any affect on my panties." Sasuke scoffed as he started walking away. He could hear the man hurry to catch up with him.

"I like you kid, lots of spunk. What's your name?" He sing-songed merrily as he threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulder in an overly friendly manner.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers. Especially the blond ones." Sasuke said dismissively as he ducked out from under the arm that was trying to pull him against the sweaty and toned body of the nameless stranger.

"Aw, come'n man, that's no fun." The man whined like a ten year old, before bouncing back to his normal hyper pace "Wait, look, my names Naruto Uzumaki, certified badass ninja and mosh pit king." He greeted Sasuke, sweeping him a bow "And you might be?"

"More like certified pain in my ass." Sasuke snorted. He paused before answering any further and let himself get a good look at the man in front of him. He couldn't have been much older then Sasuke himself, although an inch or two taller and more on the muscled side of the buff spectrum. He could definitely see that, what with his sweat soaked shirt clinging to his abs like _that_. The guy was certifiably hot as well as well as a pain. And unless Sasuke's gaydar was busted, the guy was bent. Not that it mattered much, because this idiotic blond had to be a hell of a lot better to meet his standards. Sasuke was a picky fucker after all, and he wasn't much for those he couldn't dominate. No matter how much he wanted to run his fingers over those marks on his face, or fist his hands in that coarse blond hair, or plunder his mou…

Crap, he needed to keep his mind in line.

"Sasuke Uchiha, **not** an emo, songwriter, or wrist slitter. But arrogant, cold bastard? Pretty much." He finally replied. Naruto grinned, and Sasuke noticed the thin marks on his checks made him look starling similar to a fox. Especially when he smiled like that. _'Definitely a fox.'_

Sasuke found it to be a major of a turn on.

"Well mister fancy-pants Uchiha, how do you plan on getting home?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, hands tucked behind his head. It didn't fool Sasuke, he knew that tone, and he knew what he was really being asked. Car kissing and maybe more. To accept or not; that was the question.

Pros: It'd been ages since he'd gotten any. It'd piss his father off even more. This guy was freaking hot as hell. He wouldn't have to take the bus home or call on Jugo to come get him. He never had to see the idiot again if he didn't want to.

Cons: …

Well fuck it.

"Dunno." Sasuke replied with an indifferent shrug, hands stuck in his jeans pockets "Take the bus I guess."

"I won't hear of it!" Naruto protested dramatically "I'll drop you off." Naruto decided for him as he encased Sasuke's wrist with his hand. Sasuke could help but smirk behind Naruto's back.

'_That's right, let the idiot think he had the upper hand.'_

Naruto dragged Sasuke through the packed parking lot and into the passenger seat of his old school, red Camaro.

"Nice car." Sasuke commented. And really it was, even to Sasuke who didn't know jack about cars.

"1968, used to be my foster fathers. Spent all my money on fixing her all up. It was a pain doing it on my own, but so worth it; you should have seen my baby before that."

"You're baby?" Sasuke asked dryly with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow in question.

"Mhmm, she's worth her weight in gold and the only woman I'll ever love." Naruto replied as he rubbed his face against the steering wheel lovingly.

"You're such a dumbass." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes, only the words held a lot less bite in then before.

"Whatever man," Naruto said with a good natured smile as he started up the car. "You pick the tunes." He added as he threw his iPod at Sasuke's face. Luckily Sasuke caught it before it damaged his good looks. Sasuke scrolled though the bands for a few minutes before his eyebrows shot up in amazement.

"How can you have Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez on the same iPod as Bring Me the Horizon and Alexisonfire?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve, holding the iPod at arms length as if the little box had personally offended him. "Blasphemy."

"I have a very eclectic taste." Naruto responded through the tongue that was stuck between his teeth as he navigated the traffic and out to the freedom of the freeway. "Use your turn signal ass-hole!" He yelled at some car.

"I don't think I can speak to you ever again." Sasuke said gravely. It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't be so close minded, just because something is popular doesn't mean it's bad. Totally the opposite actually. And I like to keep my options open."

"Tch, is there any band you don't like then?" Sasuke asked

"I can't for the life of me stand Miley Cyrus or that half brother of hers that's in Metro Station. They make me cry tears of blood and rip my ears off." Sasuke couldn't help but suppress a laugh at the look of pure horror that even the simple act of thinking about such bands brought to Naruto's face. It looked like he'd gotten hit with a blast of skunk odor.

"You should laugh more." Naruto said as he dodged in and out of the traffic. "It's ridiculously sexy." Sasuke twitched in surprise. And no, he wasn't blushing thank you very much. Oh God, he was out of his league with this one.

"You should take the 305 exit." Sasuke instructed as the wave of hysteria passed. They sat in what Sasuke though was a comfortable silence. At least until the blond couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Soooo, how old are you? What grade are you in? What school do you go to? What's your favorite color? Food? Movie? And if you were stuck on a desert island and could only head one song over and over again, what would it be?" He bust out in rapid succession

"Shit Naruto, word vomit much?" Sasuke commented with both eyebrows raised.

"Hehe, my bad, I don't do silence well." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Thanks lieutenant sarcasm" Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well in order:" Sasuke took a deep breath, then-

"Seventeen, Junior, Otogakure, dark blue, tomatoes, Fight Club, and In This Twilight by Nine Inch Nails."

"Heh, of course you'd say Fight Club. Cliché much?" Naruto retorted with a disappointed shake of his head. "But nice choice on the last one."

"Whatever moron, I don't need your approval." Sasuke scoffed imperiously and followed it up with a cocky smirk.

"Well you can have it anyways." Naruto said with a dopey grin aimed right at Sasuke. It made his stomach squirm with some emotion Sasuke couldn't compute. Something deeper then just a physical attraction; Sasuke came to the conclusion that he might have a small crush on the moron. "As for my answers, I'm eighteen and a Junior as well. I go to Hidden Leaf in Kohona, which mean we're rival school, huh? My favoritest color in the whooole wide world is orange, and I could eat ramen on a daily basis if my foster mom would let me. If you really want a mind fuck you should watch Donnie Darko, but the number one movie of all times is Alfred Hitchcock's Rear Window. As for a song? I'd have to pick Sk8er boi."

"Avril Lavigne? Are you shitting me? You'd want to listen to her whiny ass for the rest of existence?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded by this guy.

"Yep!" Naruto replied, smacking his lips together on the 'p'.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met Naruto, and that's saying something." Sasuke said with a shake of his head. "You even beat my pedophile of a science teacher."

"Glad to beat a pedophile any day." Naruto declared as he turned off at the exit.

"Keeping going straight till you hit Union Street, then turn right." Sasuke instructed before they fell back into another lull in conversation. This time it stayed that way, except for Sasuke giving directions to Naruto.

"And it's the fucking huge one with the lights still on." Sasuke finished as he pointed out his house. Naruto whistled appreciatively at the sight as he parked on the curb.

"_Damn_, you have nice house."

"If you only lived in it, you'd know why it's a hell hole run by my own personal Satan." Sasuke said with a small sigh as he stared out the window at the light still on the porch, dreading the shouting match to come. Taunting him, knowing that'd he have to go in at some point at deal with his father. The knowledge didn't make the idea any less pleasant though.

"Hey," Naruto said softly. Sasuke turned to meet his look. They stared at each other, eye locking once more. This time not in a challenge, but with a tension that filled the air, making it warm and thick. Naruto's eyes got larger and larger, swallowing Sasuke's thoughts and leaving him only with raw feelings. He vaguely noticed the reason those eyes had gotten so big was because somehow his and Naruto's face had come to be barely centimeters away. Naruto's hand came up to tangle in his hair at the same time Sasuke grabbed onto the blonds shoulder and pulled those lips against his own. It was soft and sweet, until Sasuke pushed harder against Naruto and tilted his head to kiss the man deeper. Naruto seemed to take this in his stride and let his other hand grabn Sasuke's hip, trying to pull him against that chest, only to find the middle compartment keeping them apart. Naruto growled against Sasuke's mouth, making him shudder slightly, only to find himself moaning and opening his mouth when Naruto ran the length of his warm tongue against the seam of his lips.

They broke apart for air after what could have been minutes or an hour. Naruto leaned his forehead against Sasuke's, and bit his lower lip obscenely. Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's throat a tiny groan broke free and fell into Naruto's panting mouth.

Naruto planted on small, quick kiss on Sasuke's mouth before leaning back. Sasuke frowned at that. How dare the idiot stop without Sasuke permission? Naruto raised his eyebrows, wordlessly telling Sasuke to stop putting off the inevitable and confront his dad. Sasuke scowled, but obediently opened the door and stepped out.

"Later loser." Sasuke said, knowing he'd like never see this annoying but amazing man ever again, and hating himself for still wanting more.

"See you soon bastard" Naruto said with a wink as Sasuke closed the door.

Sasuke watched as the idiotic and hyper-active blond sped away in his stupid red car. Sasuke didn't miss him though, not in the least, nope.

Once the car was out of sight, Sasuke turned towards his house and started the trek up the lawn with a heavy sigh. He shoved his hands back in his pockets as he slunk up the walk.

He stopped walking and blinked as his hand brushed against something in his pocket. Something that had **not** been there earlier. Sasuke drew two things out of his pocket. The first being a guitar pick, the second being a quickly scrawled note that read-

'_Even though you're kind of an ass, I'd like to see you again. You can text me at xxx-xxx-xxxx. -Certified badass ninja and mosh king Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly, but it quickly morphed into a smirk.

The look on his fathers face would be one for the world record books when he told him he was dating another guy.

And with that, Sasuke strode confidently into his house, cocky smirk and paper in hand.

Three months later.

An annoying tone permeated the air, waking Sasuke from a very pleasant dream.

"_Fuck_" Sasuke groaned as he rolled over and blindly searched for his pants on the floor. He found them and somehow managed to get the phone out of the back pocket.

"'ello?" He mumbled into the receiver

"Hello foolish little brother" Itachi said from the other end. Sasuke sighed and sat up in bed. He wanted to be mostly awake if he was going to deal with his brother.

"What is it?" he asked with heavy apprehension.

"Mother wants you to bring your _friend_ with you to dinner this evening." Itachi said, obviously enjoying how much of a pain this message would be. Fucking sadist.

"Whatever nii-san, at least I'm getting some. Tell mom we'll be there at six."

"As far as you know, little brother, as far as you know."

Sasuke hung up and dropped the phone unceremoniously back on the floor. A pair of tan arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Was'it?" Naruto asked groggily as he nuzzled against Sasuke's side.

"Itachi, we've been shanghaied into dinner with my mother."

"I like yer mum." Naruto said as he propped himself up on his elbows "Will your dad be there? Because if he is, I'm wearing a cup and mouth protector." Sasuke snorted. The first time Sasuke had brought Naruto home to meet his family his mother had cooed over how great he was. His father had threatened to castrate him and feed **it** back to him. Sasuke was still not on speaking terms with his father, but he didn't give a shit about that when he had Naruto. Honestly, it made his life a hell of a lot easier o have his father silent as the grave.

"Nah, he's off on a businesses trip in China." Sasuke responded as he ruffled his boyfriends' mop of yellow hair. "Mom likes you enough to want to keep you out of harms way."

"Mmm, good, I'd have a hard time pleasing you without a dick." Naruto said before leaning up and kissing his boyfriend.

"Idiot" Sasuke murmured against his lips as he entwined his fingers with Naruto's.

"But I'm your idiot." He replied with a cheeky smile. Sasuke snorted at the comment, but they both knew it was true.

"Love you bastard"

"Love you too, but if ever make me listen to Lady Gaga again I'd avoid dark alleys and sleep with your eyes open."

* * *

><p>Yep, there you go. The story goes out to Son of Dork's song Murdered in the Mosh and Suicide Silence because I based this off when I saw them live. (which was like, two years ago, so it's not a hundred percent on the mark.)<p>

BUT YES. I'd love a review if you feel like I deserve it :)

Hugs, rainbows, sunshine, and heavy metal to you all! Sunny out~

Who knew you could find love in the mosh?


End file.
